


Je te donne

by Cristalyn



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned David Jacobs, Mentioned Jack Kelly, Minor Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Race is oblivious, Spot is an intense boy, but i love it, it's short and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Race and Spot are just close friends, friends that hold hands and stare directly into each other eye during longs minutes. But Race can swear they are nothing else between them, after all is sure they are no way Spot could like him back.Spot just wants to flirt with Race. But he is oblivious





	Je te donne

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool cool   
> i'm a little afraid to post this. it's the first time I write so much in english. I had no idea how to write dialogues even though I read fic in english for almost two years x)  
> I really enjoy writing this though ! 
> 
> Enjoy

Spot had always been a little strange. The first time Jack had introduce him,  without saying how they know each other to their group, he barely say a word. And when Race had approached him to introduce himself the other boy had just shakes his hand, one minute too long, without saying a word a serious expression on his face. At this time Race had just thought he was an intense guy or just overwhelmed by all the new faces. Then the newcomer had spent the whole time sitting in a corner, listening to the discussion around him. But everytime he had looked at his direction, Spot was looking right back at him. 

After he left (too soon, couldn’t help but notice Race), someone ask Jack if he was okay or if he didn't say a word because of them. Jack had only answered with a short : “he’s a shy guy, give him some time”.

But Spot had apparently like them and he had continued to come to their gatherings. Six months later Race couldn’t remember a time where he wasn’t here.

However they still had no idea how him and Jack met since the two boys had never tell. But their blush and the precipitation with which they always change the subject piqued their friends curiosity. 

 

* * *

One night they had decided, well Race had decided and forced everyone to follow him, to celebrate the end of the week by going out. They had a few drinks, too many for some people according to the way Katherine was clinging to Sarah whispering to her. Or was she smelling her hair? Race looked fast elsewhere not wanting to interrompt a moment between the two girls. 

Midnight had rung when the first ones started to leave and soon Race and Spot were the only one left in the bar. After continuing their discussion during twenty minutes, they had decided to come back home.

Spot seemed a little strange, noticed Race, he looked quite nervous and he kept moving his hand so that his and Race’s touched. After a few minutes of this game he suddenly tooked Race's hand before looking directly into his eyes. 

“It is ok?” he asked without looking away just like their first meeting. Confused and just a little intoxicated, Race stared back at Spot. 

“What?” he asked back. They had stop walking and were now standing in the desert sidewalk looking at each other while holding hand. 

“Me, holding your hand. It is ok ?” Spot was looking at him with an intense expression on his face holding firmly Race’s hand on his own. 

It was quite a weird question, it wasn't uncommon for their friends to holds hands, they were all suckers for physical contact, so Race nodded, glad to see that Spot was starting to take the habits of their group of friends

They have continued their walk after that. Race couldn’t help but smile to Spot every once in a while, and if the smiles he received in return made him blush nobody had to know.

* * *

Since that night Spot's behaviour began to change, he was more sweet. Always complimenting Race or touching him. Their friends were teasing Race for that but he didnt care. So it occured that Spot is in fact an affectionate person, what a new. They were friends and friends could touch each other without any ulterior motives. 

“But you're the only one he touch like that. He keeps his distance with the rest of us” had said Jack to him one day after he had to repeat for the hundredth time that him and Spot are just friends. Then he had added under his breath “One time we were talking and he step back because i was, and i quote, invading his living space.” 

“All we’re saying is that you and Spot are very close and  it looks like there is something more than friendship between you two.  ” David had the audacity to say that to him one day even though he was currently pressed against his “best friend” Jack in a armchair made for one person only. It was a miracle the two of them have managed to fit in and it would be an even bigger miracle if  they will managed to leave the armchair considering how they were glued to each other.

He should have say that to them at that moment instead of his pitiful attempt of explanation he thought that night while he couldn't sleep. Unfortunately the best punchlines always comes when it’s too late.

* * *

So, maybe Race was a little in love with Spot. It’s not like he’s trying to hide it. He just didn’t want anyone knowing, that’s all. Not because he was ashamed or anything but it was obvious that it wasn’t reciprocated and he didn’t need his friends teasing him and making him hope.

Him and Spot were great friends and it’s why he had accepted to go with Race to his boring work party when all his other friends refused and not at all because he has a crush on Race like Albert had texted him after too many texts from Race wondering what he should wear. Albert’s exact word had been “This boy has a massive crush on you just pick something and stop bothering me” followed by eight exclamation points and some random emojis.  

The event was boring. He didn’t even understand why he was invited since they didn’t even bother to learn his name or even pay him at the right time but since he was here he should at least enjoy the free food and alcohol as well as the presence of Spot. 

Nevertheless the two had a decent time enjoying each other company and avoiding as many people as they could until they were no good food left signalizing it was time to leave. 

They were discussing peacefully on the way back when Spot asks in an abnormally little voice “Why do you invited me?”

“They told me I could bring a plus one,” began to answer Race a little surprised by the question, “and I know it will be boring so I thought I will ask you. Why?” 

Spot looks hurt at that answer and Race had no clue why. Did he say something wrong? 

Spot finally breaks the silence by saying with coldness “Well next time don’t ask me please.”

It was Race’s turn to looks hurt by this cold statement “I thought we were friends?”

Spot now seems annoyed, if it was common for him to be that way with strangers he never had been that way with Race. “I never wanted to be your friend Race!” He say sharply.

They were facing each other now but this time there were no eye contact between them.

“ What do you want then? God ! You’re incomprehensible” Race begins to be annoyed too. How could Spot behaved that way with him and saying things like that.

“ I want to be more okay! But you clearly don’t felt the same so I will leave you alone now.”

To say that Race was in shock was an understatement. He felt a bit guilty about not seeing earlier that Spot liked him too. But he felt especially guilty for hurting Spot's feelings. Even though the worst was that his friends were right and they will never lose an opportunity to call him back to Race.

Spot  had taken the lack of response from Race for evidence that his feelings were unrequited so he already had started to leave when Race called his name.

“Spot, wait! I like you too. I was just shocked that it’s mutual.”

“How, I flirt with you since month,” His tone was defiant now like Race was mocking him “We even hold hands.” 

“ I thought you were friendly! Me and the boys do the same things with each other!” Race replies a little desperate. He wanted Spot to believe him.

“You maybe, but you are the only one with whom I do it.” He almost whisper before disappearing definitely leaving Race alone.

The latter was happy that Spot felt the same way but at the same time he was confused and a little hurt. He didn’t understand why Spot left him even though he knew that his feelings were reciprocated. Maybe he needed time to process or maybe was he mad at him.

Race didn’t sleep very well that night, his worries about ruining his chance with Spot becoming bigger than his happiness about knowing he were liked in return.

* * *

Next day proves him his worries were unfounded. Indeed in front of him was standing Spot Colon holding an immense bunch of roses. 

“What is it ?” He asks incredulous.

“Since you’re one of the most oblivious boy I ever met I decided to be more direct with my flirting. So here’s some flowers,”  His smile was a little mocking when he adds “They aren't friendship’s flowers in case you wonder.”

“I already told you I was sorry,” replies Race a little on the defensive now. “And that I like you. Can’t we just go on a date now?” he finally asks, hopeful.

“It was the second part of my wooing plan after the flowers in fact. I’m also sorry I left you alone last night. I shouldn’t have. It’s not your fault you’re oblivious.” Spot answer but this time his smile was more affectionate. 

“You could have been more evident in your flirting too.” Race says with a pout

“And how could I have done that ? ” He teases while getting closer to the other. 

“For instance you could have done that…” Before finishing his sentence Race grabs him by the collar and press their lips for a kiss, abandoning the flowers on the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ! I have other idea for this story so maybe I will write something else in the same universe


End file.
